LITA'S DINNER PARTY
by Carmen1
Summary: There's a big dinner party at Amy's house, and Lita is making the dinner. And the best friends and boy friends show up for this bash. It's too bad Serena & Darien couldn't make it though....
1. The Preparation/Arrivial Of The Guests

Chapter 1 - "The Preporation"

Amy & Lita came back from the market with many bags of groceries. They both some food items in preporation for a dinner party Lita is holding tonight at Amy's house. They are planning a triple date; Lita inviting her male friend Ken, Amy inviting her male friend Greg, and Raye and her male friend Chad.

"This is really wonderful, Lita", smiles Amy, "a fantastic dinner party, and with you being an excellent cook, everyone will definately love your cooking".

"I have been looking foward to this for some time now", grins Lita, "I haven't seen Ken in quite a while, and I know you're looking foward to seeing Greg, too". 

"I'm really happy about Greg coming over", beams Amy, "he has been really nice to me, and I thank you for putting this all together".

Amy & Lita remove the groceries from the bags and place them sporadically on the kitchen table. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they taste my cherry pie", smiles Lita, and turns to Amy, "say, Amy, wanna help me cook?"

"Sure, Lita, I would like to", agrees Amy, "I''m sure you could use a helping hand".

"I couldn't have carried all these groceries by myself", adds LIta, "I'm glad you tagged along".

"You sure bought enough food", wonders Amy, "enough for seconds and even leftovers for the next few days".

"Well, better to make too much than not enough", answers Lita, "besides, this won't go to waste".

"You know, LIta", asks Amy, "about Chad?"

"Raye's boyfriend who works at the shrine?" inquires Lita.

"Yes", says Amy, "the boy with the long hair. Whatever happened to that boy Raye met a couple years ago at that anime con we went to with Raye and Mina?"

"Otakufest?", says Lita, "yeah, I remember that. Well, Raye's got a really interesting story to tell about it".

"I'd love to hear about it", wonders Amy, "and I look foward to your cherry pie. It's really great".

"I won't disappoint", smiles Lita, "I'll make both American and Japanese dishes, so they'll have the best of both worlds! I know Ken will love my homecooking".

"And I'm sure Greg will, also", adds Amy, "but I don't think Chad has ever ate any of your cooking before".

"Well, there's always a first time for everything", boasts Lita, "so, Amy, are you ready to whip up some magic in the kitchen?"

"You bet, Lita", nods Amy.

"So grab yourself an apron and get started", grins Lita as they put on aprons and prepare for the evening's feast.

Chapter 2 - "ARRIVAL OF THE GUESTS"

Lita & Amy set the table for the dinner guests, making sure everything looks great when they arrive. "It really worked out great to arrange this tonight", smiles Amy, "with mom working late tonight".

"I'm glad too, Amy", chimes Lita, "they will love this dinner I prepared, even I'll save your mom some leftovers and a nice slice of cherry pie".

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it greatly", adds Amy, "she really loves your cooking".

The doorbell rings. "I'll get that", Lita says as she rushes to the front door. She opens the door and it's Ken.

"Kenny", smiles Lita as she gives him a big hug, "so glad you can make it, do come in!"

"Thanks, Lita", replies Ken as he walks in the house, "I'm very glad to be here".

"Hi, Ken", Amy calls out to him.

"Oh, hi, Amy", returns Ken, "how's it going?"

"Very good, Ken", answers Amy, "I'm glad you made it".

The doorbell rings again, and Lita answers. This time, it's Greg at the door.

"Hi, Greg", greets Lita, "I'm glad you made it".

"I'm glad, too", replies Greg as he walks in the house, "is Amy here?"

"Hi, Greg", greets Amy as she runs to Greg and gives him a hug, "so glad you're here".

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Amy", smiles Greg.

"Oh, Greg, this is Ken", Amy introduces Greg to Ken.

"Great to meet you, Greg", smiles Ken.

"Great to meet you as well, Ken", nods Greg. The doorbell rings again and Lita runs to get the door. She opens it and is greeted by Raye & Chad, who has his hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Raye!", boasts Lita, "glad you made it!"

"Glad you invited me, Lita", replies Raye, "and so is Chad".

"Come in, both of you, please", says Lita as the couple enter the house. "So how's it going, Chad?"

"Not too bad, Lita", replies Chad, "I'm looking foward to tonight".

"Hi Raye, Hi Chad", greets Amy, "glad both of you made it".

"I wouldn't want to miss this for anything, Amy", grins Raye.

"Hey Greg, Ken, this here is Chad", intros Lita, "Chad, this is Greg & Ken".

"What's up, guys?" asks Chad.

"Real good, Chad", smiles Ken.

"Pleasure to meet you Chad", nods Greg.

"Well, everyone", asks Lita, "shall we congregate to the dining room now?"

Everyone agrees in unison, then suddenly the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?", wonders Lita as she runs to the front door, "unless Serena & Darien changed their minds and decided to go". She opens the door and is greeted by Mina & Molly.

"Hey, guys", says Lita, "this is quite a surprise".

"Sorry we stopped in so unexpected", answered Mina.

"No problem, Mina", grins Lita, "we'll just add 2 more spots for the both of you at the table".

"I'm taking care of it right now", calls out Amy.

"So how about it?", asks Lita, "both of you still wanna join us?"

"Love to", grins Mina.

"Thank you so much, Lita", adds Molly.

"Too bad Serena & Darien couldn't make it tonight", says Lita, "they're missing out on a great meal. Well, come on in you two". Mina & Molly enter the house.

"They had other plans they couldn't cancel", explains Molly.

"So we went in their place", grins Mina.

"Cool", smiles Lita, and calls out to the guests, "hey everybody, we got 2 more guests here who's joining us, Mina & Molly. Now let's eat before it gets cold".

Everyone congregates to the dining room and sits down at the table, Dinner is served.

A little over a half hour later, and both homemade cherry pies finshed (with the exception of a big piece in the kitchen for Mrs. Anderson), everyone congregates to the living room.

"It was wonderful", Ken admires.

"It was very delicious", adds Greg.

"You do make a tasty cherry pie", grins Molly.

"Yep, with a little help from Amy", boasts Lita, "I whipped up my kitchen magic".

"So anyway, Raye?", wonders Ken, "how did you meet Chad?"

"Yes, please tell us", adds Greg.

"Oh, where do I begin?" wonders Raye, "Oh, ok, it all started at Otakufest, just a couple of years ago, but it was different then....." 


	2. How It All Began

Sorry about that, I accidently sen you duplicates of the first 2 chapters, heres Chapter 3 - "HOW IT ALL BEGAN"

You 2 met at an anime con?", wonders Greg, "that is so cool".

"Yes and 2 weeks later he came back to see me at the shrine", smiles Raye, "and he took me out on a date. And we invited Mina because she made this all possible".

"Oh, just trying to be a friend, that's all", blushes Mina.

"Well, anyway", Raye continues, "3 months later, he comes back to see me at the shrine..." (Flashback of the scene where Chad [then Satoshi] and Raye are outside the Hino shrine)

"What do you mean you have to leave for America?", exclaims Raye.

"I really don't want to leave, Raye, but my father got a new promotion at the Los Angeles branch for the company where my father works. He'll be the CEO there, and I have to go with him and my mother".

"This isn't fair", whines Raye, "It's just not right".

"I know it isn't, Raye", explains Satoshi, "but my parents need me there. Plus I'll have to continue my studies there as well. But I will promise you this, I'll will come back and see you again".

"You will?", asks Raye, tears filling her eyes, "you will promise to come and see me again?"

"I promise to come back, Raye", promises Satoshi, "I will come back to Japan and see you again".

"Oh, Toshi", weeps Raye in Satoshi's arms. (end of flashback)

"Ever since then, I have never dated another boy", continues Raye, "I always believed he will come back, but boy was I surprised a year later......"

(another flashback to six months after Chad was hired by Raye's grandfather as the new manservant. He just finished bathing in the bath area of the shrine. He put a pair of sweatpants and a SAILOR V T-shirt. He had his hair combed back so his eyes are visable. Raye walks in unexpectly)

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Chad ", blushes Raye, " I didn't mean to walk in on you".

"No, no, it's alright", smiles Chad, but Raye suddenly felt that he has seen him before.

"Uh, that Sailor V T-Shirt", inquires Raye, "where did you get it?"

"A couple of years ago", answers Chad, "at Otakufest".

"Did you say, Otakufest?" wonders Raye.

"Yes, I did", answers Chad, "at their dealer's room".

Raye gets closer to Chad, taking a look at his now visable eyes. "You look so familiar", she asks, "have me met somewhere before?"

Chad nods slowly, "I'm sorry Raye, but yes we have".

"S-S-S-Satoshi?", exclaims Raye, "is that really you?"

Chad nods silently.

'No way", says Raye, "there's no way".

"It's true, Raye", answers Chad, "it's me".

"What happened in America, Chad?", asks Raye, "why did you return? Did it have to do with the promise you made?"

"Part of it", answers Chad, "living in America wasn't a walk in the park. Neither of the Universities I applied to accepted my credits from Keio University. They said I would have to start all over again".

"That totally sucks", add Raye.

"Well, anyway", continues Chad, " I took a job as a internet technician near my father's business and was making decent money, plus I has to take a weekend job at an under 21 nightclub as a club DJ. Thankfully I lived with my parents all the while. I took public transportation to my day job, and drove the spare car to my weekend job ".

"Must be tough making it", wonders Raye.

"Tell me about it", exclaims Chad, "I saved every penny I made, and only the necessities like clothing and food I spent it on. I couldn't deal with America anymore, so I grew my hair out, took what money I saved and what necessities I needed and moved back to Japan ".

"So that's when you can to the shrine, when you applied for the manservant job?", asks Raye.

"Yes, Raye", answers Chad, "your grandfather recognized me right away. He told me to never let you know my true identity until the time is right".

"And I guess that time was right", adds Raye.

"Looks that way", agrees Chad."Please don't be angry about it, Raye".

"Don't worry, Chad" grins Raye, "I'm not. I'm glad you kept your promise". (end of flashback)

"So that's how it happened", concludes Raye, "great story, huh?"

"You bet", agrees Ken.

"Yeah, very good", adds Greg.

"Well guys," says Lita as she stands up from the couch, stretching, " shall we all chip in and help clean up? Amy's mom won't want to see a messy house".

Everybody nods in agreement. As everyone cleans up around the kitchen and dining room area, making everything neat and tidy for Mrs. Anderson. 


	3. For Being There

CHAPTER 4 - "FOR BEING THERE"

An hour after the guests leave,Amy & Lita sat on the couch, recounting the night's moments.

"It was a wonderful dinner, Lita", compliments Amy, "everyone enjoyed it".

"They really did", beams Lita, "I even saved some leftovers and a big piece of cherry pie for your mom".

"I sure she will definately appreciate it", says Amy, "and I appreciate everyone helping with the cleaning up".

"No problem at all, Amy", smiles Lita, "Uh, Amy, could you go into your bedroom".

"What for, Lita?", asked Amy, befuddled.

"There's a surprise for you next to your computer", grins Lita. Amy walks into her bedroom and sees a box next to her computer. She opens the box and looks inside. Her eyes light up and her lips tremble a bit.

"It's so beautiful", beams Amy as she picks up the item inside the box, which was a white teddy bear wearing a lab overcoat and a stethoscope, with Amy's initials on the labcoat.

Amy re-enters the living room where Lita is now standing by the couch, still clutching to her stuffed toy.

"Oh, Lita", trembles Amy, totally beside herself, "you really shouldn't have. But why? Why did you do this for me? How did you know where to get the customized bears made?"

"Amy you have my truest friend since I've known you", explains Lita, "you have always been there for me when things were at the lowest. And I've always been there for you as well, helping you when you needed it most". 

"Oh, Lita", whispers Amy, clutching her teddy bear tightly while tears are filling her eyes.

"I still have the teddy bear you gave me for my birthday", Lita continues, " and I found out where you got them made. So I had them make a special one for you. Since you always wanted to be a doctor, I figured I'd have one made for you with a doctor's theme".

"Lita", says Amy, all choked up, tears falling down her face, "you are very special to me, a special friend. I just can't thank you enough. I'll treasure this precious thing always, like I'll always treasure you". She runs into Lita's arms, weeping softly on Lita's shoulder as Lita holds her closely, "I love you, Lita".

"And I love you too, Amy", whispers Lita softly, running her hand through Amy's hair, "I'll always treasure you, too. You will always have a special place in my heart."

"And you will always have a special place in my heart, too, Lita", whispers Amy, wiping her tears and placing her head back on Lita's shoulder, still holding her teddy bear. Lita kisses Amy on the ear.

The front door opens, Amy's mother comes in the house. "Amy, dear, I'm home".

"Hi, Mother", answers Amy.

"Hey, Mrs. Anderson", answers Lita.

Mrs. Anderson walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigeration. "Oh my Lord", exclaimed Mrs. Anderson, "is all that and the big piece of cherry pie for me?"

Both Amy & Lita giggle.

Tell me what you think. Pretty cool story, eh? - Carmen


End file.
